


Unremarkable

by Jamie_Allegro



Series: Unremarkable and companion pieces [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blush - Freeform, F/F, Javey - Freeform, M/M, Office AU, javid - Freeform, newsbians, sorta - Freeform, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Allegro/pseuds/Jamie_Allegro
Summary: Meeting David Jacobs had been one of the most profoundly unremarkable events to ever take place in Jack's life.In fact, David Jacobs couldn't even produce Jacks name the next time they spoke. It was a completely unlife-altering occurrence. If they hadn’t worked together in Kath's start up Jack probably never would have bothered to talk to him again. But they did, and he did.





	1. Chapter 1

  


Meeting David Jacobs had been one of the most profoundly unremarkable events to ever take place in Jack's life.

 

Crutchie had introduced them.

 

Jack had been a part of Katherines start up company SpeakUp, a startup that wrote about the bias in important news stories, sometimes publishing “fixed” versions of them.

 

Jack was a graphic designer for this company, he did the art and and website design.

 

Crutchie was a promoter for a small company that had been run by Sarah and David Jacobs, TRUTH. TRUTH had recently been bought and absorbed by Katherine into her version of it, SpeakUp.

 

_“David is a brilliant writer, just brilliant in general actually, if you ever have a chance to have a real conversation with him. Sarah is the passionate one though, got a good head for business as well, two good qualities you don't normally find in one person together.”_

 

That had been what Kath said about them to Jack. In fact that was all he knew about them despite his best friend being in their employ for several years prior.

 

Crutchie had already introduced Jack to Sarah. They had hit it off right away, the four of them had gone out for coffee after work, Kath, Jack, Crutchie and Sarah.

 

It had been great fun, all laughing and good conversation.  Then Sarah had got a call and the smile fell of her face.

 

“Hey David! . . . oh, I thought you were picking him up today?”

 

Her brows knit together and her face seemed a bit angry maybe.

 

“You're _always_ working. . . Don’t . . . I just . . . He's  _your_ little brother too --!  . . . Can’t you _make_ some time to --!”

 

She sighed, the anger falling out of her.

 

“I _know_ David . . . I know. . . . Just promise me you’ll get home before his bedtime? He misses spending time with you. . . . I love you too David.  . . . Bye-bye, . . .see you at home.”

 

Sarah had turned to them saying “I have to go pick up my little brother. I really had fun guys, let's do this again sometime, yeah?”

 

 

* * *

 

After she had left Crutchie explained that the siblings had recently lost their parents. Actually they lost their father years ago.

 

Their father had lost his job and so David had to quit college and start working to support his mother and little brother.  Sarah hadn’t quit.

 

David had been in Brown, an Ivy League. Sarah, who had much more fun in high school, had been going to a local community college.

 

Sarah was the one who ended up with a college degree in business, David ended up with two shitty jobs to support his family and lost his spot at Brown.

 

David's dad committed suicide less than a year after getting laid off, in his note he said he was a burden to the family.

 

Crutchie said he only heard Sarah and David fight one time. He didn't know what the argument started about but the harsh whispers escalated and he heard David say _“Well I’ll tell you this Sarah, it was a lot easier to afford taking care of them after he died!”_ Sarah had hit him and David stalked out.

 

According to Cruthie, according to Sarah, TRUTH had been Davids brain child.

 

Sarah had gotten him drunk once and he laid down, sketching out the whole company and what it was for, waving his hands about animatedly.

 

Sarah took her business degree and started it.

 

Crutchie was their first and only employee.

 

Actually Sarah hired him before she even told David she had started his dream company.

 

David had stalked into the janky apartment they worked out of one day, a scowl on his face, saying: “What the hell Sarah, I have no time for for my dreams, I have Les’s dreams and moms rent to worry about!”

 

Sarah had just stared him down and said: “You can do both until this takes off okay?”

 

David had worked three jobs for almost a year, this one and the two he worked to take care of his family.  He always had dark circle under his eyes and Crutchie had yet to see him smile.

 

Then the company somehow, started bringing in profit (selling ad space now that they had gained some traction.)

 

Their mother had died of cancer less than a year ago, this too put pressure on the twins as the medical bills were expensive, however the moment it became clear it was likely to be a lost cause their mother refused any treatment for exactly this reason.

 

But the company was doing well.

 

Then suddenly Katherine Plumber had started a company virtually the same as theirs and better publicized due to her money and connections and their company started to lose money.

 

David started to fall apart, coming in with dark circles again, working all hours of the night trying to keep them floating.

 

When Sarah came to him with Katherine offer he was resistant, this was _their_ company. But he crumbled quickly due to exhaustion and his overly realistic view on finances. After all, there were Les’s dreams to worry about.

 

Katherine felt guilty about that really, but it hadn’t really been a plan of hers. In fact she hadn't even heard of them until one Sarah Jacobs was yelling at her over the phone for being: 

 

_“Some daughter of some Bigwig Fat-Cat, swooping in and stealing every good idea real honest working people have and selling it as her own using her daddy's money!”_

 

After reading their publication she obviously wanted them on her team, beside she could use a high hitting go getter business woman like Sarah and not many people could write like David Jacobs.

  


* * *

  


Actually meeting David Jacobs had been one of the most profoundly unremarkable events to ever take place in Jack's life.

 

Crutchie introduced them.

 

It had been a professional courtesy really.

 

They had been working together for nearly a week now.

 

Crutchie knocked on the side of the doorless frame that led into the tiny room David was using as a quiet space (read office) for the moment.

 

He was staring at his computer screen, brows knit together muttering to himself.

 

“Heya David!” Crutchie said with a smile in his voice.

 

“Hey Crutchie” David murmured not even looking up or stopping working at all.

 

“I want to introduce you to someone,”

 

Silence.

 

“Anyway this is Jack Kelly, my best friend, Katherine's chief design man and artist. He’s the one that did that political cartoon that went with your last piece that Sarah said you liked to much.”

 

“Nice to meet you Davey!” Jack said grinning.

 

“Uhhh, ” David muttered something unintelligible before mumbling a “nice to meet you” still not looking up, barley even present.

 

“Me and Jack were going to go on our lunch break, you coming David?”

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

“David.” Crutchie snapped at him twice, David head finally tilted up looking at Crutchie.

 

“Hnnn?”

 

“David. Lunch.”

 

“Oh, no. Can’t. Busy.”

 

“You have to eat David.”

 

“. . .grab something from the fridge in a bit.”

 

David head was tilted down again. Looking at his screen, no longer aware of Crutchie.

 

“Come on Jack, let's go to lunch.”

 

* * *

 

As Crutchie and him walked down the street to a sandwich shop that Jack loved, he commented to Crutchie, “He’s a pretty rude guy Crutchie, barely even looked at you.”

 

“Nah, David just lives in a constant state of anxiety and doesn't know how to turn off his work brain.”

 

“Sounds like an excuse to me.”

 

Crutchie mused on that for a second. “Maybe you’re right, still, I try to be nice.”

 

“You always try to be nice.”

 

“Not to you, asshole” Crutchie cuffed the back of his head.

 

“True.”

 

They opened the door to the sandwich shop, as the bell tinkled overhead and the smells wafted toward him Jack Kelly forgot all about David Jacobs and his workaholic tendencies.

 

“So Crutchie, let me show you the ropes to the best sandwich shop in all of Manhattan.”


	2. Watching

Jack continued to have little to no contact with David Jacobs.

 

The guy was always there before him and left after him. He stayed plugged in the entire time he was there.

 

Jack sometimes wondered if he ever forgot to breathe because he was too focused on work.

 

Sarah often walked into the closet like space David had claimed as an office to force him to eat lunch, which he would, but never did he pause work to do so, just kept on working while he ate.

 

Sarah sometimes went in to chew him out as well:

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s your brother David!”

“Yes, he is, and I’m sure he’s rather be able to afford college than have me cook Mac 'n Cheese, Sarah.”

“For once in your life David would you shut up about money.”

“Sorry if I’m boring you Sarah but one of us has to be realistic here!”

“Jesus Christ Davi-”

 

Suddenly the sibling were laughing.

 

“You’ve been hanging out with Katherine to much.”

“Damn, I’m swearing like a Christian.” Sarah stage whispered in mock distain.

 

The two of them giggled.

 

Sarah voice was softer now, “It’s been awhile since I’ve heard you laugh David.”

David snorted “Ahh, you're getting all mushy on me. Gross.”

 

Crutchie snorted next to Jack “Siblings.”

“Honestly, would it kill Kath to put a door on that room for the poor guy.”

“Yeah but then we wouldn’t get the entertainment that is Sarah's wrath.”

 

 

The two boys snorted.

 

* * *

  


The most amusing thing to happen was only two months into the merger. Sarah brought Les into work in her latest attempt to shame her brother into being a human being.

 

Les, as Jack discovered, was a little shit.

 

Jack thought he was brilliant.

 

Les was 17 and marched into Davids office (read closet) with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Hey Dave, brother ol’ pal.”

 

David head snapped up, “What are you doing here‽”

 

Crutchie elbowed Jack and said in a stage whisper “Oh this is going to be good.” Jack grinned.

 

“We’re going to lunch David!”

 

“What? What time is it? No we aren't!? Why aren’t you in school?” David looked so confused.

 

Jack was having a hard time not laughing.

 

He noticed everyone around the room was looking very hard at the work in front them on their table but they all had slight grins, eyes flitting to the doorway Les stood in every few seconds.

 

“Parent student conference week.”

“Oh.”

“ _WE_. Are going to _lunch_. Then you are coming with me to my conference!”

“Why can’t Sarah . . .”

“Because Sarah got a C- in High School Geometry and you got an A in AP Calculus.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“The teachers remember you and if they link the two of us they might like me more and I can get away with more shit.”

“See Les, proof that you are actually just a little Sarah.”

“Maybe but you’ll come right?” Les actually sounded kinda nervous that David would say no.

 

The silence in the office was tense instead of funny now.

 

David sighed and ran one hand through his hair. After one last desperate glance at his laptop he closed it saying,

 

“Of course bud, just let me grab my coat. Anywhere in particular you want to go for lunch?”

 

Jack let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and went back to work.

 

As David passes Sarah he glared at her and said, “I know you put him up to this.”

 

She just shrugged and said “See you tonight, by the way you're cooking dinner so don't even try to come back into work.”


	3. Hello

Jack didn't talk to David until Christmas time. They were having an office party, and as Kath was more like everyone's pushy friend than a boss it was actually fun.

 

At some point Jack realized David was still in his “Office”.  Jack laughed out loud when he saw the Santa hat someone had put on his head.

 

“Hey Davey, come out of that closet would you?”

 

“I did that when I was fourteen.” David mumbled.

 

Jack blinked.

 

“No, I mean, come join the party. It's Christmas.”

“I’m Jewish  . . . um what was your name again?”

“Davey, we’ve been working together for 6 months.”

“It’s David, and it's not like we were introduced or anything.”

“Yeah, we were. Crutchie introduced us. I’m his best friend in the world and all.”

 

The look David gave him was completely blank. Slowly the Santa hat fell off his head. David looked down at him confused.

 

“When. . . when did that get there?”

 

Jack laughed again.

“Come enjoy the party huh Davey? Look, Sarah crossed our Christmas on the whiteboard and wrote Hanukkah.”

David sighed. “I’m busy, uhh . . .?”

“Jack, Jack Kelly.”

“Well, I’m busy Jack Kelly.”

“You’re always busy.”

“Yeah yeah.” David was already back in his work, tuning out Jack all over again.

“Have a fun time with that Davey” Jack said, somewhat bitterly and went back out to the party to try and actually have some fun.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until later when Kath, Crutchie and he were out for drinks he let himself think about it. “He has such a stick up his ass.” he muttered, mostly to himself.

“Who?”

“Davey, who else?”

“Jack he just. . .”

“He just what Crutchie, doesn't know what fun is?”

“His life hasn’t exactly . . .”

“Yeah, well mine neither and I turned out just fine.”

“He has a lot of pressure on him Jack, he’s been supporting his family since he was 19.”

 

Jack sighed, “He didn't even know my name.” he mumbled into his drink.

 

Kath, who had been silent up until this point, snorted.

 

“Jack, I’m his boss and after working for me for an entire week, as well as working out a merger deal with me, he was still calling me Kaitlin.”

 

At that Crutchie snorted some bear out his nose causing him to cough like crazy. When they stopped laughing and Crutchie stopped coughing he said:

 

“When I introduced myself to him, he stared at me in horror for like a full minute before just whispering _‘You really want me to call you that?’_ It was the longest he’s ever looked at me during a conversation.”

 

Suddenly the three of them were laughing again.

 

* * *

 

 

After that Jack sometimes had short stilted conversations with David.

 

* * *

 

 

“Davey we’re all going to Jacobi’s want to come”

“Hrrnnnn?”

Jack snorted.

“Davey.” snap snap “Lunch?”

“Oh no, I’ll just grab something--”

“From the fridge, yeah yeah I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Davey Sarah called, she said to get your butt home.”

“Sarah can take a hike.”

Jack laughed.

“Alright Davey. I’ll tell her you said so.”

Davey's head whipped up and he stared at Jack in horror before whispering:

_“Don’t do that!”_

Jack laughed so profoundly at that he had to grab the door frame to stop himself from falling over.

“Don’t --” Jack wheezed “don’t wor --- oh god-- don't worry about it Davey. I’ll just -- huh -- I’ll just tell her you're busy.”

Jack walked away still laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Davey catch.” A wrapped sub hit Davey hit square in the face before falling onto his keyboard. He picked it up and examined it confusion clear in his face. He looked up at Jack.

“Did Sarah ask you to ---?”

“Nah, I was just at Jacobi’s with Crutchie and I figured you might be hungry.”

Davey looked at him suspiciously before saying “Thank you Jack.” as he unwrapped it and then went back to work, biting into the sandwich.

 

* * *

 

 

After that Jack took to buying Davey sandwiches although Davey always insisted on paying him back.

 

Their conversations sometimes were longer but the longest only really lasted for a couple minutes.

 

It went on like that for about a year.

 

Then suddenly Jack got the distinct impression that Davey might be flirting with him.

 

He grinned at the thought and flirted right back, although, he new better than to try and ask Davey out for drink.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost winter again and they were in a “all important people” meeting, as Sarah had jokingly called it.

 

It was Kath, Crutchie, Race, Jack, Sarah and David, who, unsurprisingly had his laptop out, and who no one thought was not really paying attention.

 

“Look all I’s saying is that I think we should give them a chance, Spots got a crack team over there in Brooklyn and if we had a real investigative team we could sniff out a lot more than just bias.”

Race was saying.

 

“Yeah, like you're not bias about Spot Conlon” muttered David.

 

Everyone turned to stare at him.

 

“Got something to say to me Jacobs.”

 

David didn’t notice Race’s comment, eyes still fixed to his screen.

 

“Ay, David I’m talking to you.”

“Huh?”

“You got something to say to me?”

“No, why would I?”

“You seemed like you ‘ad something to say a second ago when you’se said that thing about Spot!”

“Oh shit. Sorry, uhh, Race?. I didn’t realize I said that out-loud.”

 

Race glared at him, and Davey, in Jack opinion at least, honest to god just looked like a confused puppy.

 

“Honest, I had no idea I said that out loud. Sorry.”

“Yeah, but just what you mean by that Jacobs, huh.”

“Umm, I, nothing Race.”

“Jacobs don’t make me get in your business, just tell me what you meant by that huh?”

“I just, aren’t you guys like dating or at least sleeping together or something?”

 

Davey sounded confused again.

 

Race was turning red.

 

“How’d you know about that?!” He practically screeched.

 

“Holy shit” Jack and Crutchie whispered nearly at the same time.

 

“It was . . .obvious?”

 

“WhAT!?”

 

Jack was laughing now.

 

“Davey, Davey, Davey. You aren’t even sure what Race’s name is but you know that he’s sleeping with Spot, a fact I’m sure Race was guarding with his life. You really are a gem you know that?”

“Didn’t everyone know?”

“No.” The reply came from nearly everyone in the room, voices all in tandem.

 

Davey looked sheepish “Sorry Race.”

“It's nothing” Race muttered looking down.

“No it isn't” Said Jack and Sarah at the same time. Jack had a shit eating grin on his face, so much good material to tease Race from this.

 

“Can we get back on track guys?” Kath said, trying to redirect the meeting.

“Sorry Kath, there's no getting back on track after David just dropped that kind of bomb on us.” Sarah said with a gleam in her eyes.

Davey looked embarrassed for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

“I want to know how he knew.” said Race

 

They were all out for drinks, minus one David Jacobs (working) and one Sarah Jacobs (at home with Les.)

 

“You’ll never be able to engage him into a conversation long enough to get him to tell you.” Said Crutchie.

“I’ll find out.” Said Jack

“How!!??”

 

Jack shrugged “I’ll just ask.” He pulled out his phone and said:

 

“Siri, call Davey.”

“Okay   _Jack_  calling  _Davey_  now.”

 

“You have his number?”  Kath asked as he clicked speaker phone.

“Yeah, I got it so I could call him when I’m at Jacobi's to make sure he hasn’t already eaten lunch and all.”

“How often do you buy him lunch?” Asked Kath as it rang.

“Just once, he’s insisted on paying me back every time since then.”

 

Just then Davey picked up “Hey Jack, what's up?” He sounded tired in Jacks opinion, although he doubted anyone else noticed.

“How did you know?”

“Huh?”

“About Race and Spot Conlon?”

“Oh. Remember when Spot visited to talk to Katherine and he had to wait because Sarah and her were yelling at each other?”

“Huh, yeah. Why?”

“Spot talked to Race while he waited and he kept putting his hand on the small of his back and Race kept giving him this look that was like ‘I love that we have this secret and I’d probably kiss you if I didn’t think you'd punch me if I did.’”

 

Crutchie and Race both snorted.

 

“Damn Davey, that's a lot of noticing for you.” Kath raised an eyebrow at Jack but Jack just shrugged.

 

“I notice more than you think Jack Kelly.” His voice was clearly flirty.

 

Kath had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, whereas Race snorted loudly and buried his face in Crutchies shoulder laughing silently.

 

Crutchie actually bit the back of his hand to keep from laughing out loud.

 

“Oh yeah? Bet you didn’t notice what color my eye were though Davey.” Kath snorted.

“Your eyes are brown Jack, now stop distracting me I have to work!” Davey said with a breathless little laugh.

“You could hang up at any time Davey.”

“Hmmm true.”

 

The words _Call Ended_ were up on the screen as soon as Davey had finished saying the words.

“Little shit” Jack muttered, but was soon distracted by his friends howling with laughter they no longer had to keep silent.

 

“Jesus Jack, how long have you been flirting with _The Human Robot?_ ” Race said between bouts of laughter.

 

Jack frowned slightly, “Don’t call him that.”

 

“Oh come on Jack it's kinda funny.” Kath said, “David Jacobs? REally? The least open person I have ever met?”

 

“Oh my god and he was flirting back!” Crutchie let out another laugh.

 

“Hey, guys, it really ain't that funny!” His friends seemed to sense his distress at their amusement and tried to sober it up.

 

It didn’t last long. They were making fun of him again in seconds.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m going home you sad sobs. Go back to making fun of Racer for getting fucked by Spot Conlon.”

“You little shit.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Davey,”

“Yeah Jack.” He looked up at Jack.

“Come to lunch with me, just this once. It's a crying shame you’ve never been _in_ Jacobi’s. You’d like it.”

“Uhh, maybe another time Jack. I’ve got a lot at the moment.”

“Yeah, no problem Davey.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was winter, freezing in New York city, when Kath had the bright idea to have a company retreat up to her father's cabin.

 

* * *

 

“Come ooonnnnn David.”

“No.”

“Look you can download the projects you are working on and bring your laptop and work, just, get some fresh air okay?”

“Les is . . .”

“Les is almost 18, I think he’s fine staying at Medda's for a week or two”

“Don’t even know her.” David mumbled

“Yeah well I do her and I trust her, and you trust me so we’re all square okay? Besides Jack introduced me to her, she’s great.”

“Okay, fine. But you know I’m just going to work the whole time.”

Sarah sighed “I know.”

 

* * *

 

It was cold in the cabin.

 

There were eleven of them. Obviously the numbers included Kath, Jack, Crutchie, Sarah, Race and one reluctant David Jacobs. But Blink, Mush, Albert, Elmer and Romeo had all come as well.

 

Mush and Blink were cuddling on the couch but the other nine were huddled by the fire.

 

Things had gone wrong right away. A storm had snowed them in and the power had gone almost as soon as the winds picked up.

 

David was still on his laptop, blanket draped over his shoulder by Jack, typing away. Had been for hours.

 

“ _SHIT!_ ” They all looked at David. He looked sheepish.

 

“Sorry my laptops battery died.” He stared at the black screen with a forlorn expression Jack wished he could unsee.

 

“It's late, I'm sure when we wake up in the morning the power will be back.” Kath said and David just nodded.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t.


	7. Chapter 7

 

It was cold out but they had plenty of firewood and the cabin had both a fireplace and a wood burning stove, complete with a stove top.

 

Once they lit both of them at once it was plenty warm inside.

 

It was rowdy inside the cabin, they played game and laughed and talked way to loud.

 

Kath tried to cook dinner that night and completely burned it.

 

Sarah laughed at her and made her do it again, with her gentle and only slightly condescending guidance of course.

 

It was at this point Jack realized it had been awhile since he had seen Davey.

 

He found him in one of the bedrooms curled up on the floor. It was cold in there, the door had been closed so no heat could get in.

 

“Hey Davey?”

 

Nothing.

 

Jack approached to see Davey's eyes blown wide and hear his breathing, fast and shallow, he recognized this as a panic attack.

 

Crutchie used to get them back in the home they stayed in together back when they were both twelve.

 

“Hey Davey, hey Davey” Jacks voice was gentle

 

“I’m going to touch you okay?” He put his hand on Davey's shoulder, Davey jumped a little but he turned his head to finally see Jack.

 

“Easy Davey, breathe with me, come on now. In, out, in, out. You're doing good. In, out.”

 

Once Davey seemed a little closer to reality Jack asked: “Do you want me to get Sarah?”

 

Davey shook his head no: “Don’t need to burden her, she’s having fun here, she’s happy.”

 

Jack looked at Davey. “Are you having fun Davey?” He said is carefully.

 

Davey just gave him a confused look.

 

Jack sat next to Davey now, letting his back hit the wall. The two boys just sat there for some time.

 

Almost ten minutes had passed before Davey spoke up, much more composed now.

 

“Look, Jack. I’m sure Crutchie gave you a three minute life history of Sarah and I when we started working together.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I just,”

 

David sighed,

 

“I want Sarah to be happy, more than anything. I want every dream Les has to be achievable instead of something that just gets taken back later. I’m not going to let him grow up poor. I’m not going to let him grow up knowing his options are limited. He already lost both of his parents, he’s only seventeen, he’s a senior, college is coming up, he’s probably filling out the common app right now. Sarah thinks I’m obsessed with money, which is okay because that means she doesn’t have to be, she can just live her life and I can take care of that aspect. And as far as the company goes, maybe I have a hard time letting go and letting other people chime in but I just, I like to finish things all the way, whenever I can. And I'm a perfectionist, I can't let myself give an article to Kath before it's perfect, and I know I always sign up for to much at once, Sarah's always saying.  I just. . .”

 

Davey sighed,  “I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“What about your dreams Davey?”

“Hmmm?”

“You're so focussed on Les and Sarah that you’ve forgotten about yourself.”

“I’d be kind of a shit brother if I put myself before them Jack, beside, this was the dream.”

“Was?”

“For a while.”

“So what happened?”

 

“Katherine bought us out, I stopped being my own boss and I don’t have any say in what I write anymore. I wanted to do something important Jack, to make a difference, to do something new and different, but it isn't different, someone came along and did it better with better funding and . . .”

 

Davey sighed again. The sigh frustrated this time rather than pensive.

 

“I know you're good friends with Katherine, and I really try not hold it against her, it's just. I don’t know, I guess it's selfish, I never had much that was my own. Having the company with Sarah, those were some of the best years, even when I was working three jobs and making no money from it, I was doing what I loved _and_ taking care of my family. ”

 

There was silence again.

 

“Have you ever talked to Kath about that?”

 

“No Jack, she’s my boss, I can’t just walk into her office and say ‘Hello Katherine, have I ever told you that I resent you for gentrifying my job and stealing my company out from under me and now I’m severely depressed by that fact, by the way can I write about this issue you told me was "not as important as what I assigned you?”’ Yeah that would go well.”

 

Jack laughed at that.

 

“Okay, okay. Don't say that but maybe when we get back to the office you ask her if you could write about things you care about again. You aren’t the only writer and she liked your old stuff. I’ve read some of, and you're write, you had passion back then. Not that you ain’t good now it’s just that it's cold now. I’m sure she wouldn't say no.”

 

There was silence for a minute before maybe finally whispered one word “Maybe.”

 

“You put too much pressure on yourself Davey. And I know you’ve been having to be the bread earner since you were 19 which is a lot and you got your brother to think about but you could benefit from thinking about yourself to.”

 

Davey sat next to him for a long time silent before letting his head slide down the wall onto Jack shoulder.

 

“Thanks Jack.”

“Any time Davey.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kath found them later.

 

Asleep like that. Maybe a bit closer than when they fell asleep.

 

Heat seeking and all.

 

She wasted no time documenting the moment with a picture.

 

She had an external charger she brought incase of power outage but she decided against saying anything thinking David could maybe, like, chill.

 

After documenting the scene she whisper yelled for Race, Crutchie and Sarah.

 

Everyone else came to, not having much to do.

 

When Davey woke up his head was on Jacks chest and Jacks arm was around him.

 

They were still sitting scrunched up against a wall, his back hurt.

 

He blearily opened is eyes.

 

He couldn't remember the last time he got a good night sleep.

 

He squinted suddenly seeing the cheshire like grin on his boss's face, as well as many of his coworkers.

 

He sighed, resigned.

 

“Katherine.”

“David.” Shit. Eating. Grin.

“Ahh fuck off.” he mumbled.

 

The commotion the comment caused woke up Jack, who, David was still leaning on, as Jacks arm was very tightly around him stopping him from sitting up.

 

Jack released him and Davey sat up slowly.

 

“Hey Kath, is there a party in here or something?”

“I don’t know Jack, _David_ , is there?”

“Kath, we were literally just sleeping, we were clearly _not_ partying.”

“If you say so.”

She looked at David then,

“By the way, congrats Jacobs I didn’t know you had it in you. Swearing at you boss, how ballsy of you.”

 

Davey sat very still.

 

“She’s just yanking your chain Davey” Jack said low and gentle.

 

“Right.” came the muttered reply. Davey stood up then and left the room.

 

“Any food left Sarah?” Davey called from the hall.

 

“Yeah, here I’ll show you. . . ” Sarah followed him out.

 

The room cleared out, besides Kath, Race, and Crutchie.

“Wish he wouldn't do that!” Kath exclaimed.

“Do what.”

“Treat Sarah like she’s at his beck and call.”

 

“Kath he literally does so much for Sarah that you will never understand.”

 

“Thats bullshit, he always makes her pick up Les, he’s never at home to help, he. . .”

 

“Yeah, because he’s so busy supporting their family he doesn't even remember how to do things for himself anymore. You know what he was doing in here? Having a fucking panic attack and when I asked if he wanted me to get Sarah he said he didn’t. Even thought it would have helped. Why? Because she was happy here and he didn’t want to mess that up for her. He never does, so he folds up his shit, throws everything into work and sacrifices every second of his life to that Les and Sarah might actually have a chance to have one.”

 

“Oh come on Jack Kelly, this job is his dream, it hardly like he’s suffering.”

 

“He hates working for you Kath, he's fucking miserable here! Yeah, this was his dream, until you bought it out from under him and started telling him what stories were the ones he was allowed to write about. He hates his job Kath, we were talking and he's said it was _selfish_ of him to resent you. But you know what else he said? He said he never really had nothin' that was his own before and when he and Sarah had the company together that was the happiest he had ever been even when he was working three jobs and the company made no money. So yeah, maybe he ain't a cheerful guy, but he hasn't lived for himself since he was 19, that's pretty fucking young to be the sole breadwinner for your family, I don't think he’s had a single thought about himself since he quit college to pick up two shitty jobs. Then he finally had something that was his own and you came along and took it, maybe by accident, but I think considering all that you could at least treat him wit o’ bit a respect and stop calling him shit like Da Human Robot, and you definitely ain't got no room to complain about him ever being selfish cause he ain't been selfish since he was a kid.”

 

Jack was aware that he’d reverted to sounding like a kid from the street.

 

He was also aware he was whisper shouting at Kath, somewhat unprovoked, but he hated how they talked about Davey, and after having a heart to heart with him and then to hear Kath. . .maybe it was unreasonable, but there they were.

 

Jack knew, logically, Kath was not the bad guy and Davey's problems weren't really her fault but here they were.

 

The room was silent in a thick unpleasant way.

 

“Sorry Kath,” he said still breathing harder than normal “That ain't on you, sorry.”

 

“No, you’re right, I should be nicer to him. He’s my best writer and I guess I don't really give him free reign the way I do everyone else, it just he's _so_ good and I always want him to write the stories I think are super important.”

 

“Sorry Kath..”

 

“It okay Jack.”

 

 

“Now I feel like shit.” mumbled Race. Making fun of Davey was probably one of Race's favorite pass times, especially since he spilled the beans on him and Spot.

 

Suddenly Sarah poked her head through the doorway “Is there a secret meeting in here I didn't know about? Is there a party _now?_ ”

 

“Nah, we was just gonna join you.” Jack frowned trying to get a hold of his practiced “professional” speech pattern he had adopted in college.

 

Jack walked back into the main cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

 

They were in a writers meeting.

 

Jack was there because as well because he had to do the graphics for some of the pieces.

 

Kath had gone around the room through most of the writers, talking about ideas and assigning stories.

 

Davey was scribbling doodles on a notepad.

 

“David.”

“Yeah?” He let out a defeated sigh waiting to get assigned a article.

“Any ideas for what you want to write?”

“What?” His head whipped up, his eyes rather wide

“Ideas? Articles?”

Davey stared at her for a second then grinned in a way Jack had never seen before, it made him grin too.

“Yeah, so. . . ” Davey flipped his notebook to a back section full of notes and began to rattle off ideas, way to many.

 

When he finally paused for air he asked “Would any those work Katherine?”

 

The whole table was staring at him. Most of them, all of them, had never seen Davey animated before. Most had never seen him smile,  Jack excluded.

 

“Uhh yeah, I like that one about. . .”

 

Jack met Davey eyes across the table and gave him a grin.

 

Davey grinned back.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Two weeks later and Jack Kelly was leaning on Davey Jacobs doorframe.

 

Davey was engrossed in the work he was doing, he looked concentrated but not frustrated like he used to be.

 

“Hey Davey.”

“Hey Jack.”

“You said you'd come with me to Jacobi’s one of these day, me and the boys are going there now. You should come.”

 

Davey tore his eyes away from his computer. Jack prepared himself for rejection.

 

“Uhh, sure. Could I just finish this paragraph? It will only take two minute, tops, I swear.”

 

“Yeah, sure thing Davey.” Jack couldn't stop grinning.

 

* * *

 

As he waited for Davey, Sarah came up to him and said quietly:

“Oh my god, you've reached _Les Status_!”

“ _Les Status_?”

“Les is literally the only one that has _ever_ been able to get David to take his lunch break. ”

“Yeah well, I've been throwing subs at his face for like a year, maybe he’s getting tired of it.”

Sarah laughed, “Sure Jack.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until they were all eating Jack realized he’d never seen Davy interact with the boys, probably because he hadn’t, at least not while not working.

 

They were a big table. Jack watched as Davey animatedly discussed, umm, something, with Race, Blink, and Mush.

 

At some point Mush gave him a look. Jack wasn't really sure what was in it so he just raised an eyebrow and and Mush smirked back at him.

 

“Look, Davey I’s hear what you’se saying, but I can’t agree, I mean you can ignore da fact dat . . .”

 

Jack looked up in surprise at Race. Davey, Race had called him Davey, not David or Jacobs.

 

Davey seemed to notice that too.

 

He kinda just stared at Race for a second until Race caught on and stopped rambling long enough to say: “Wat?”

 

“Nothing, you just called me Davey is all.”

 

“Yeah well, dats what Jack always calls you’se, but it never fit you before. It fits you now though. Davids da guy that won’t take a lunch break and doesn't know how to have a conversation, you’re on the other hand, have one hell of a mouth on you’se.”

 

Davey regarded that before simply saying “Fair. But what you were saying before that, that was complete bullshit”

 

“Now hold on one minute!”

 

And they were back into there animated debate.

 

* * *

 

 

After that Davey started saying yes to lunch breaks about three out of five times a week.

 

People started calling him Davey too.

 

David was reserved for when Sarah was mad it him or for Kath. The two of them were still pretty stiff.

 

* * *

  


“Hey Sarah want to go out for drinks with us?”

“I can’t, I have to pick up Les.”

“Oh, yeah sorry . . .”

“It's okay Sarah I'll get Les.” Davey pipped in already putting on his jacket, “We were going to go out to dinner at that place he’s been waxing poetic about since Medda took him there.”

“Oh.” then, “That sound great Davey!”

“Have fun Sarah.”

 

“Hey Davey,” Kath called after him, he turned around looking a bit surprised. “Thanks.”

“No problem Kath.”

 

And just like that all the animosity between them was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the Holiday Party again. Kath, who sometimes had the ability to be what Jack and Crutchie had dubbed “Rich Kid Oblivious”,  had realized having a Christmas party after merging with a Jewish run company was sort of a shitty move.

 

“Hey Davey.”

“Yes Jack?”

 

“Come enjoy the party.”

 

“I’m working Jack.” was what Davey said, but he was smiling and closed his laptop.

 

Jack held something above them when Davey came closer.

 

“ _What_ _are_ you doing Jack?”

“Mistletoe, you gotta kiss me now.”

“Ahh I see. Some Christmas bullshit?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Jewish, Jack.”

“I know.”

“So what are you doing with that?”

 

Davy had been slowly getting closer the whole time they spoke and Jack could feel Davey's breath on his face now.

 

“Maybe I just wants you to kiss me.” Jack said, his voice had gone all quiet now.

 

“Put the mistletoe down Jack.” He did.

 

Then Davey was whispering so close to him it hurt. “If you want to kiss me Jack you just have to ask.”

 

“Well then” Jack whispered back, afraid if he was to loud he would break this “May I kiss you Davey Jacobs?”

 

“Yeah”

 

For a second Jacks brain wasn't sure if  Davey had said anything or just let out a breath, then his brain kicked in and he was wrapping a hand around Davey's waist, pulling him closer closing the few centimeters left between them.

 

Kath would tell Jack later that they had all cheered when they saw them kiss. Neither him nor Davey heard this however, so Jack pretended he didn't believe her.

 

When him and Davey finally stopped kissing they let their foreheads rest against each other for a minute, grinning giddily at each other, before Jack put his arm on the small of Davey's back and led him into the party.


	12. Chapter 12

**Five years later.**

 

SpeakUp had grown so much since they started.

 

Jack ran the graphics department, it had gotten way too big for him to do it all.

 

Davey ran the writers department.

 

Sarah was the head of the business department.

 

Crutchie ran all ads and promotional departments.

 

Race was in charge of the business relation with the various groups they worked with, they finally had added Spots team to the business, as well as other groups.

 

Kath, obviously, ran all of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Race and Spot were engaged now.

 

No one had the balls to ask the extent of the relationship for nearly three years, and then one day Race had come in wearing a shiny new ring smiling like an idiot.

 

He was out of breath from running up the stars.

 

The door opened with a bang: “Holy shit guys he proposed _THIS MORNING_!”

 

Crutchie dropped his laptop.

 

The office had tripled in size at that point and everyone stopped and stared. Most people didn't know who _he_ was.

 

“What the FUCK Race! You're getting married to SPOT CONLON?” Jack had yelled, creating complete and utter chaos. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sarah and Kath were married now. Everyone knew they were dating for about a year before they Sarah came home one night blushing saying:

“Dave, don't get mad, but I might have just married Kath.”

“What the _FUCK_ Sarah!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently Mush and Blink had been married the whole goddamn time. 

 

When Jack asked them if they were next they gave him a disapproving look and pulled out twin rings hanging on chains.

 

"Jack, you've seen my ID, you know my last name is legally Meyers, how the fuck did you not realize we were married?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Les decided he wanted to just go to community college, it had broken Davey's heart but he supported him anyway. Les was working for a conservation corp right now which Davey couldn't figure out where that come from.

 

* * *

 

Davey and Jack had been living together for two years on now.

 

Surprisingly, Davey had asked Jack.

 

They had been at Jacobi's. It was lunchtime but it was just the two of them.

 

Without any warning, Davey, who had been aggressively staring at his sandwich for almost a minute, whipped his head up and said:

 

_"Ithinkweshouldgetaplacetogether"_

 

Jack looked at him, shocked for a second then laughed.

"Davey, honey, you have no sense of occasion. But yeah, that sounds nice."

"I have a since of occasion!"

"Davey, we're at Jacobi's."

"Yeah, the sandwich shop you got lunch for me from for over a year. The first place you ever took me to lunch, both with and without the boys. The second place we ever kissed. The place we decided we were officially boyfriends, not to mention the fact that this is the table we sat at when you said you loved me for the first time."

"You had Ketchup on your face." Jack muttered, reliving the occasion for a second.

"It's a much better place than any fancy restaurant in my opinion, at least, for us."

Jack looked at him openmouthed.

"Dave, I think my hearts seizing up."

 

Davey snorted.

"Hey Davey."

"Yeah Jack?"

"Is this why none of the office could come to lunch today?"

"I may have told them that if they did I would download malware onto their computer."

"Davey."

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Here? Now?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

 

* * *

 

Things weren't perfect.  Davey could still get stuck in work ruts sometimes. Sometimes Jack had to come to the writers department because he’s forgotten to eat or because he was reverting to “ _The Human Robot_ ” because he was too into a story, (but with more joy now he could write things he cared about, he just got supper plugged in.) But they were happy. The new employee were always amazed to see Davey the first time they saw him really get animated, whether is was debating with Race, raging about a topic with Kath, gushing about Les with Sarah (or sassing her), discussing that surprise party for Jack with Crutchie, or being soft with Jack.

 

* * *

 

 

Meeting David Jacobs had been one of the most profoundly unremarkable events to ever take place in Jack Kelly's life.

 

But _knowing_ him? That _was_ remarkable.

 

And loving Davey Jacobs? Loving him was the best thing that ever happened to Jack Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a scene. I realized I summed up everyones relationships in there own section but I didn't say where Davey and Jack were so I figured I could give them one last conversation.
> 
> Hey so I wrote/edited/uploaded this fic in like 5 hours all while listening to The Truth About The Moon on repeat so please comment any errors you see, I'm sure there are many. I went through it again just now looking but I can't really spell and I don't always notice misspelling/grammer mistakes (I get to caught up in the story to notice that sort of thing) so if you notice anything while reading it feel free to leave a comment about that. Or anything. I love comments of any type.


End file.
